


A simple shower

by BlueLittleKitten



Series: Arianas Love [1]
Category: Ariana Grande (Musician)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLittleKitten/pseuds/BlueLittleKitten
Summary: Ariana discovers the enjoyment water can give
Series: Arianas Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658854
Kudos: 3





	A simple shower

  
  
Ariana Rushed off stage and down the hall she quickly gathered her few things from her dressing room and walked to the back where Roshad was waiting with the back door to the small theater open and her car running. She shivered from the cold as she had worked up a sweat and just the small chill from the wind was too much for her. She pulled her jacket tighter on to her as she curled up in the back seat and asked Roshad to turn up the heat on the seat for her. He turned the dail and almost instantly her back and legs started to warm as still exhausted from the show she leaned into the seat and closed her eyes.

Ari, Ariana, Arianaaa

Her eyes slowly opened as she saw she was back at the hotel and Roshad was lifting her up to wake her up and bring her inside to her room. The open door made a chill go down her spine as she shivered again her hairs on her neck standing from the chill. She clutched her jacket around her as she stepped out of the car and ran for the door not wanting to spend a second more in the cold than she needed too.

After saying good night to Roshad and getting to her room she gave a sigh of relief as she opened her door ready to just fall asleep and be warm. The door swung open as a cool chill hit her. Oh no she thought as she looked across the room to the windows. It was the window she had left open to unstuff the room that she swore she thought she would have closed before leaving. Ariana gripped her jacket tight again as she rushed by the bed and to the window closing it as quickly as possible. She quickly looked around for the heater control as she cranked it up to warm the room quicker as she sat next to the heater waiting for the room to warm.

She was back on her phone for a bit hitting up twitter talking to her fans and friends about tonights’ show, as the room seemed to ever so slowly warm. Just as she was replying to a fan telling her she loved them all she glanced up to see the smaller separate bathroom that didn’t have a heater but it did have a steamer built into the walk in shower. She said night to her fans and stood up in the cold as she scurried across the room and into the bathroom as she glanced at how to work the controls for the steamer.

She read as she noticed it took 10 mins to prep the steamer. This will take too long she thought as she wondered if she needed her show outfit again in the next few days as a smile grew on her face. Screw it she decided as she turned on the shower and turned it to full heat to get it going faster.

The water shot from the halo spout as it quickly became scalding hot and started to fog the glass. Ari smiled as she ran to close the bathroom door and put her phone under a towel on the counter. She walked back to the shower as she opened the door and a wave of heat and steam welcomed her. She walked around the room trying to spread the warmth quicker as she realized it wasn’t going to spread to all the bathroom as there were vents to stop it from people doing just that.

Plan B it is she muttered to herself as she walked to the now steamed up shower. She slipped off her jacket and half folded it as she laid it on the counter next to the towel with her phone revealing the outfit she had worn that night. Her favorite oversized white sweater that she had tied at her side so she could still move and dance for her fans withs it’s soft fluffy inside sitting on her soft smooth skin, her dancers leotard with spaghetti straps that barely just sat on her shoulders almost tickling them, as her leotard hugged her around her breasts her chest just touching the fluffy inside of her white sweater and covered in warm sweat that made her cold earlier, the leotard followed and hugged her body and every curve down to her hips as it squeezed her so perfectly making it feel like they were the perfect pair of panties riding up her hips just the right amount, the back just covering her soft cheeks with the soft felt like fabric hugging her front, with it sitting tight on her pussy mound so she felt it tickle her with every move she danced that night, he legs covered to her thighs with her tight fake leather boots that squeezed at her calves and feet making them feel hugged as she danced in the 3 inch heels

She let her hair down as she took out the heavy extensions and tossed them at the door of the shower as her hair draped over her ears and neck as she took a breath and walked into the shower. She turned the heat down a bit before testing it with her hand. Perfect she thought as she stepped under the cascading water as the warmth of the water quickly embraced her as it soaked her sweater and making her feel warm and almost held as the now weighted fabric almost felt like it was clinging to her skin, she turned and closed the shower door as she felt a chill coming from it. She wiped her sleeve on the now fogged glass so she could see the thermostat dial on the wall. She would stay in here till the room was just as warm, she thought with a smile.

She turned back to the running water as she let it run down her front keeping her warm as the water now soaked through her sweater as it ran down her leotard making it feel almost sticky as it grasped to her body, feeling a soft tickle as the water ran down and over her body, she turned trying to get her shoulders before deciding to go all in and just walking under the flowing water, it rained through her hair as it trickled down her face and chin warming her lips as she let out a soft purr happy from the warm that now held her

The water holding her and running down her back as it slowly soaked into her clothes making them hold tight as she felt the water slowly go lower and lower on her body till it stopped for a second at the end of her leotard, warming her perfect bottom, as the water built up it slowly started releasing drop after drop that streamed down her legs and between her soft tights as they make her feel like she was being tickled with feathers

Ari now soaking began to move her hips and just sway them from being warm and happy as the water rained down on her. She noticed her boots were now full to the brim with water, oh she thought maybe she should take those off so they don't get trashed. As she leaned down and unzipped one slowly so water could drain and not make her fall over as she tried to get it off but the wet insides gripped her feet too hard. She grabbed the handle on the wall as she sat at the wall of the shower her bottom touching the now warm tiles as they met her thigh skin with a soft slap sound. She slipped her fingers into her boot as she could hear the suction sound as the boot finally popped off her foot she set it laying on its side at the door of the shower as she put her other leg on top of her bare one as some of the water began pouring out, as it slowed to a trickle she unzipped it and once again slid her fingers in to release it from her foot. It slid off easier as she set it with the other one her hand now hold and letting the water run over her bare feet, feeling the water as it landed drop by warm drop on her toes as they ran down her soft skin ass they streamed down her ankles and the soles of her feet as she put her hands on them rubbing the water into them as they felt sore from all the dancing and walk in the heels at the show.

She sat there for a few minutes letting the water rain down on her her skin getting softer from the water soaking into it now as she just sat massaging her feet pushing her thumbs into her soles as she did small circles in then running her fingers between each toe till they felt relaxed and warm, letting out soft moans from feeling better. She looked up as she tried to see through the fogged glass at the dial again to see if it was warm yet. To foggy she thought as she leaned forward and got on her knees as she crawled forward and wiped the glass as it was almost warm in the room, she leaned down a bit onto her elbows as the water gave her a happy surprise. The water streaming down was landing on her ass and running down between her legs and ticking her pussy, she let out a soft moan as it made her quiver.

She slid her hand under her as the water continued tickling her soft pussy lips she tried to rub herself only to realise her sweater sleeves kept covering her hand. She went back to leaning on her elbows as the water rushed over her making her warm pussy feel like it was being teased by the softest of tongues. Screw it she thought as she sat back up in the middle of the shower she untied the sweater from its side and began to try and peel it off her leotard and sides as it fought to stay on her. She lifted it up and over her head as it brushed her face smearing her eyeliner and the small amount of makeup she had worn that evening. She flipped it inside out as she peel her arms out and the sleeves landed with a wet slap on the shower floor. She looked up as she let water stream down her face before using the sweater to wipe away her makeup.

She felt it start with a soft sprinkle as the water now flowing over her bare shoulders and into her leotard as it warmed and washed away what sweat was left on her breasts. She tossed her sweater near the door as the water warmed her once again but this time on her bare skin hugging and running over every part of her top. She sat there for a second as the water streamed down her neck and through her hair making her feel amazing, the water flowing down her hair over her shoulder as she lifted her arms to feel it stream down her hands and over her arms and elbows only to have it tickle her armpits as she let out another soft moan and put her hand into her armpits blushing as the water on her hand warmed them. What is even happening she thought to herself as she looked at her foggy reflection. She was sitting in a warm shower in now nothing but her leotard getting turned on by just the warm water on her skin.

She looked at her leotard as she ran her hand on the soft wet fabric as it drained water from wherever she ran her hands over, she ran her hand over her tummy and up to her chest feeling herself though the fabric as she began to tease her own nipples. She let out a soft moan as she began to want to just feel the soft warm water bring her to a new kind of ecstasy. She moved her hands from her chest to her bottom as she moved to be sitting on her legs, her bottom sitting on the heels and soles of her feet as the fabric of her leotard began hugging them. Water once again soaking her top full as her nipples were teased by the rushing water over them. Leaning her head and body back as she let water run down her front as it again started to tease her making her moan and her pussy throb with its own warmth. Fuckkk she whispered as she let out a soft purr and ran her hand along her thighs gripping them and letting the water just make her want it to just be someone she could beg let her feel them in her.

She wiggled and moved around a bit till she slipped her butt off her foot and her heel pushed hard against her pussy mound making her let out a heavy moan that instantly had her face red from the blood rushing to her now throbbing pussy. She moved and adjusted to sitting on her bottom her legs in front of her as she leaned on the pile of her boots and sweater using them as a cushion as she then laid on them and ran her hands all over her body enjoying how the water on her leotard made her feel. She angled herself so the water landed on her tummy and flowed over her pussy as her heart was racing from the feeling. He hand ran over her body as she moaned and let her pussy get teased just by the water running over it and the soft fabric rubbing her with every little breath and wiggle she made. She felt her heartbeat in her pussy lips as she just need to feel a release as she reached down and began rubbing herself thou herself through the fabric, fuck it’s never felt this good she thought as she pushed the fabric of her leotard spreading her lips as the water rushed to fill every gap and massage every bit of her. She began to rub herself through it as she felt her own wetness more than the water, as she leaned herself back and let her mind go as the feeling was making her bite her lip and want to just be thrown around it felt so good.

FuCKkkkk she moaned as she stuck out her arm and she pushed against the wall trying to hold something as her legs struggled not to shake, her toes curling as she let go of her pussy and felt her tits thou the fabric again. She just wanted to rip her leotard off but it was gripping everything so good it felt like someone one was squeezing her body and licking her all over and she wanted it to never stop. Why have I never done this before she thought as she looked down to see that the fabric was still pushed in her some giving her a perfect little plump cameltoe. She let the water run over her lips one last time as she could feel herself starting to go flush and her moans began to struggle to get out as she felt herself reaching climax.

She ran both her hands down her perfect body as she grabbed her hip with one as she tried not to move the leotard that was making her feel amazing with ever wiggle and movement as she pushed her fingers hard on the fabric making it go deep into her as the fabric tickled her clit and she tried to let out a scream but was too far gone. Her fingers just controlled by her arm and body shaking as everything tightened and she could only let out a purrr as she closed her eyes and felt her body wash over with pleasure as her pussy began to fill with her cream mixing with the water as it rushed out of her as she finally let out a moan and her body finally unlocked and the water went from teasing her to cleaning her like a lover giving her aftercare. She rubbed her pussy with her fingers a bit more to get all the pleasure she could before gliding her hand up and rubbing circles around her nipples

Fuck she thought laying there on the shower floor in nothing but a leotard, licking her fingers hoping to taste how sweet it was after. In that moment she decided to find more showers to do this in and maybe one day with someone else too


End file.
